


Fingertips

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 21 - Fingertips





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 21 - Fingertips

Symmetra has very delicate fingers. Like her body, they can dance. It's dreamy, beautiful, skilled. Symmetra is very skilled. A world maker, down to her fingertips. Just like Sombra was. Sombra worked in far less 'visibly spectacular' ways, but they were both ground shakers. Symmetra could build a great many things from the floor up and beyond that. Sombra could tear things down bit by bit from the top. Symmetra makes things. Sombra breaks things.  
They both take very good care of their hands.  
Symmetra keeps her nails short. Pretty blue nail polish. Strong and soft. Surprisingly flexible, Sombra sometimes thinks she's double jointed. She wears the glove that enables her hard light building often, but not constantly. It's the main reason she kept her nails short as they were reportedly, beyond personal preference.  
Sombra's nails are slightly longer. Bright purple nail polish to match her hair. Quick and a bit roughter. Of course, on the job, she really had to have both her gloves on. As much as Olivia had augmented herself, some things still just didn't work very well through skin. Not to mention that hands, fingers especially, were a bit of a narrow canvas to work upon.  
Sombra excuses her fascination and the desire to make comparisons to her frequent entwining of their fingers.


End file.
